How to get Hermione Granger to date Draco Malfoy by Blaise Zabini
by PoppingCherries
Summary: Plot: Draco accidentally hints Blaise that he fancies the one and only Hermione Granger. Blaise Zabini being the amazing friend that he is of course wants nothing but the best for his friend. So he'll do whatever it takes. Will he be able to bring them together? Well yes of course he will but you guys already knew that, you just want to know how.
1. Boy, you're in trouble

**Place: Common Room Slytherin**

"How the fuck does that guy do it?!" A certain blonde named Draco Malfoy yelled while entering his common room. "Language Draco." Blaise said shaking his head, feeling as if he was the mother of this house. "So are you going to tell me what is bothering you or do you enjoy glaring at me while standing?" "It's Potter." Draco said, still looking angry. "Of course it is." Blaise doesn't understand why, but lately it seemed like Draco was getting obsessed with that guy. He'd hear about _The Cunt That Lived_ at least once a week and he was getting tired of it. At first it was funny, but it just became obnoxious. "And what exactly did Mr. Potter do this time Draco?" He sighed. "I just don't fucking get how he does it. How does that idiot do the most reckless things and get away with it? He has broken almost every god damn rule here at Hogwarts and is still being considered a hero."

"Oh boo fucking hoo. Get over it Malfoy, you sound like some dumb chick who is jealous of another girl because she is dating the guy she wants." When Blaise saw Draco's eyes widen he got a little scared. "You are not telling me that… that… that you're in love with him right?"

"What the fuck Zabini and here I was thinking you'd be one of the smartest Slytherins, right after me, it is." Draco looked at him with a disgusted look which would be making him laugh very hard if he wasn't so shocked with what he thought Draco was telling him.

"Right… so if it's not Potter it is either Weasley or Granger. Both very unlikely because I know you're not that into gingers. Granger then? She's pretty but a muggleborn so –"

Draco was still looking at angry while Blaise was puzzling the pieces together. It was quiet for a moment in the Common Room, all of the other Slytherins had gone to the Great Hall to have dinner. "You've stopped caring haven't you?" Blaise asked. Draco Malfoy being silent confirmed his thoughts. Draco Malfoy was never quiet.

"Dude, what the hell?" Draco, who seemed to have found his tongue again, finally spoke and said: "Yes I know it's outrageous! I cannot fucking help it alright? You have no ideas how many times I tried to get Hermion– Granger out of my head!" "Moron." Blaise said calmly. He knew Draco better than most people did, and he also knew that Draco Malfoy had a lot of difficulty with admitting his failures. "Yes thank you, but I already knew that." Draco sighed in defeat.

"No I wasn't talking about you fancying Granger. I am talking about you not having the guts to tell me. You know how well I am with the ladies and can probably help you getting her." Blaise said proudly, it may seem like he was exaggerating, but he really wasn't. Ginny Weasley would definitely agree with him.

"It won't work Blaise… Granger is not just some girl. She is smart, nice, and beautiful and she will not fall for your tricks." Hearing this made Blaise realize that this was serious. He doesn't think that he had ever hear Draco say anything nice about anyone except for himself. He knew that he had to at least try and help his friend who was falling head over heels for a very lovely lady, which he approved. Hermione Granger was indeed very smart and not bad looking. Plus she is one of Ginny's best friends so she couldn't be a bad person. He would rather have her than one of Draco's admirers. These girls just scared the shit out of him and he isn't really someone who likes to be scared the shit out of.

"We'll see." Blaise answered and started to plot a master plan to get his best friend and the best friend of his girlfriend together. Oh, this was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Blaise Zabini, a man with a mission

**Draco's POV**

Draco woke up with a smile. That was of course until he realized that it had just been a dream and he really wasn't dating Hermione. He didn't even get why she was having such a big influence upon him. Sure she was stunning and smart but there were other girls. Girls with whom he wouldn't even have to do a thing to get them to date him. But maybe that was the thing that turned him on most, the fact that she doesn't throw herself at him.

Draco decided that it was time to get out of bed and start to prepare for the day. Oh has he mentioned that he was Head Boy yet? It wasn't so surprising to others because he was one of the smartest students in his year, but to him it really was.

When he got the letter of Hogwarts he didn't even know how to feel. Happy? Because being a Head Boy gave you quite a lot of privileges. Or sad? Because he would be separated from his friends. But it didn't even matter when he found out who the Head Girl was. Hermione fucking Granger. How was he supposed to focus on studying in his bedroom when he knows who he is living in the same room? No, being a Head Boy certainly didn't make anything easier. He was however more often in the Slytherin than in theirs, but she wasn't complaining.

She probably was glad that he wasn't there that often, but he would probably never know since he doesn't have the guts to say anything to her, which really pissed him off. He was annoyed at himself for being such a coward and angry at Granger for not throwing herself at him even though he is happy that she doesn't.

There were days that he would be in their shared bathroom and so would she. The sphere is always uncomfortable then but he doesn't mind. He'd rather see her in silence than not see her at all. To be honest, Draco doesn't really know how she feels about him. Sure she doesn't spit on him when they are obliged to talk but that doesn't mean anything.

He just hoped that Blaise could help him out a little because he really had no idea what else he could do. Maybe Blaise could find out what she thought about him? He doesn't even care if she didn't like him, like like-like him. He just needs to know that she doesn't hate him, so he perhaps could stand a chance. Slowly he would conquer her heart and claim her as his. The year has only just begun so that would be no problem. He just needed to know whether he had that opportunity or not.

**Blaise's POV**

Blaise on the other hand woke up happily. He was a man on a mission and couldn't wait to share his piece of information with his girlfriend, the crazy Gryffindor. When everyone was having breakfast in the Great Hall he signed to her that that had to talk and she understood immediately. He saw that she excused herself from her friends and stood up to walk towards the exit of the hall. Blaise followed short after and they met just before the entry.

"Hi beautiful." He greeted and he got a kiss in return. "What did you want to talk about?" The curious redhead asked. "It's about Granger." Blaise replied and smirked. "Please don't tell me you want to have a threesome with her. I know that she likes you the best out of the three of them but you really shouldn't push it Blaise."

Blaise looked at her with an amused look and said: "Oh my, aren't you a dirty girl. I would never think of having a threesome with Granger, but you apparently would. Ginny blushed. "What I wanted to say is that I think we should bring Granger and Draco together." Ginny looked at him with a questioned look but didn't seem to think that it was a bad idea. "And why should we do that exactly, if you don't mind me asking?"

Blaise smirked.

"Well you see my friend Draco…"

**OMG YES I'M STILL ALIVE. So, I'm sorry for letting you wait for the second chapter so long, I just didn't have time to write it, but now I've finished my Divergent fic I can do this :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter,**

**please give a review, they're really appreciated. **

**Love,**

**Cindy**


	3. Do you mind if I Slytherin?

After Blaise told Ginny about his plan she looked totally excited and couldn't wait to make 'it' happen.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Blaise said with a serious face.

"Never."

They entered the Great Hall together and went back to their seats.

"What were you and Weaslette talking about?" Draco asked him curiously.

"You'll find out." Blaise said and continued eating his pudding.

He couldn't figure out whether he should laugh at Draco's expression or be afraid because man, his friend really looked like he could stab someone in the face right now, just don't let it be his beautiful one. Goyle and Crabbe were useless anyway, maybe they could be his volunteers.

"Draco, I know you think I'm stunning, but could you please not stare at me?" He asked with an innocent voice.

"Hmfghr." Was the reply he got.

After breakfast they had Potions with, surprise, the Gryffindorks. Except for Ginny and Hermione then, they were cool.

Ginny was sitting next to Granger, but when she saw him she excused herself from their table and went to sit next to him.

"Oh I'm sorry Draco! Why don't you go sit next to Hermione? The seat next to hers is empty now I'm gone." Ginny suggested.

Draco raised his eyebrow but did as he was told. Granger on the other hand was completely surprised and looked at his girlfriend as if she wanted to kill her.

"You're in trouble babe." Blaise whispered.

"I know, but it was worth it."

Blaise kissed Ginny on her cheek and leaned on the table.

"Let the lesson begin."

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

What on earth was Ginny thinking? Forcing Malfoy to sit next to her?

It's not that she minded, it was just outrageous. They had two hours of Potions and it would be awkward as hell. Sure, Draco Malfoy has grown up and changed, but that didn't mean they were best buddies right now.

She didn't even dare to talk to him when they were both in their common room. What were they going to talk about right now?

When Snape walked in he immediately let his eyes wander to Draco and Hermione and looked at them with a very weird look. This made her wanting to crawl underneath the table even more.

"Alright, so today you'll be brewing a Veritaserum, and yes Ms. Granger before you ask, it is indeed strictly forbidden to use it on fellow students. But Hogwarts is in need of a new load and therefor Professor Dumbledore requested me to have you at least try to make one. I think that 90% of this class won't succeed."

She wanted to say that she didn't doubt his reasons but couldn't. What if someone stole it and would use it for something inappropriate?

"This potion will take about 28 days to brew, so the one you're sitting next to will be your partner for the coming month."

Great, could this day get any worse?

"Your reports will also have to be done together."

_"Oh come on! Fuck you Snape." _She thought.

Hermione looked at her right side and saw that Malfoy was looking quite uncomfortable. Of course he would, he probably despised her and wouldn't even wanted to be seen with her. She had to admit that Draco Malfoy was pretty good looking.

They would've been a great couple, both being smart and not irrational like some others. It's too bad that he doesn't like her that way. She was pretty sure he didn't like her at all.

"The ingredients will be found on the board, hurry up, no matter how hard this potion is, it will have an impact on your final grade." Snape continued.

Hermione sighed and turned her head again.

"Come on Malfoy, we have work to do."

* * *

**Draco's POV**

He couldn't believe Blaise had told Weaslette already. Sure it was a good thing to have someone on the inside, but seriously though, _her_ best friend? He now had to worry about not getting Ginny Weasley upset because then she might go to Hermione and tell her everything. Plus he wouldn't like to receive a bat bogey hex, again.

Draco didn't want to cause trouble so he just quietly sat next to Hermione. He really hoped that she wouldn't notice him being so nervous. When he sat next to her, she seemed even more uncomfortable then he was, and he was pretty sure that wasn't a good sign.

He obviously couldn't believe his ears when Snape announced what they were going to do and with whom. He'd be spending a whole month with Hermione and not without with a good excuse. He could use this month to get to know her better and show her that he was really changed and would really, really like to start a relationship with her. But if he'll succeed… only time could tell.

His mind got focused again when she spoke.

"Come on Malfoy, we have work to do."

"I'll get the ingredients."

Draco stood up and walked over to the cupboard. Let's see, what do we need?

_Spine of Lionfish_

_Dragon Blood_

_Belladonna_

_Puffer-Fish Eyes_

He took the ingredients with him and went back to their table. It's not that he wanted to boost or anything, but if there was one subject he could impress Hermione with, it definitely was Potions. It's also the only subject he was better at.

"Thank you."

He couldn't believe his ears when she said those words to him but was pretty sure that she was being a polite girl, so he decided to do the same thing.

"You're welcome, Hermione."

This definitely caught her attention because she was looking directly into his eyes with a very confused look. Her big, beautiful, brown eyes.

"Did you just call me Hermione?" She asked with a jumbled look.

"It's your name isn't it?"

He continued to grind the spine of lionfish and pretended nothing happened.

"Yes but you never call me by my actual name!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's usually Granger or –."

Draco looked up and raised his eyebrow.

"Or mudblood." Hermione continued.

"Oh come on Hermione, when did I call you mudblood for the last time."

Draco sighed and continued grinding. Good job Malfoy, your first conversation with the girl you like, maybe even love, and you fuck it up so badly. You're such an idiot.

Draco and Hermione continued the hour each doing their own job and each thinking of their own thoughts.

**Hi there, so here's another chapter! And before I get complains: YES I KNOW GINNY WEASLEY IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THEIR YEAR. But honestly though, who cares? As long as it helps Draco and Hermione get together I'm not afraid to bend a fact or two. **

**Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review and see you next time!**

**Love,**

**Cindy. **


	4. Dayum

**Draco's POV**

When the two hours were over he saw that Hermione had already packed her stuff and was already moving towards the door. He on the other hand sighed in defeat and packed his stuff slowly.

Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini saw that Hermione was gone as well so they stayed to wait for Draco.

"So I guess you know then?" Draco asked the redhead.

"No I just woke up this morning have the feeling that I should help the guy who has tortured my best friend from the moment that she arrived at Hogwarts to start a relationship with her."

The redhead stopped to take a breath and ended her sentence with a simple:

"Duh."

"I only needed a confirmation, no need to be so rude."

"Oh shut up, how did sitting next to the girl you fancy go?" She asked him with curiosity.

Draco gave himself a face palm and sat down again. Because there were two Slytherins in the classroom and a Weasley he disliked least Snape had decided that it would be no problem for the three of them to stay while he left the classroom. (_Oh he's such a sweetheart isn't he?) _

"Terrible. I don't think I could've messed up more."

"What happened Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Well we weren't talking until it was necessary and then I tried to be nicer to her and call her 'Hermione' you know, because that's kind of her name. Then she started to state out that I usually didn't call her Hermione but Granger or Mudblood. I asked her when the last time was that I called her _that. _She didn't have an answer so we continued the hour in silence and now I'm afraid that it will be even more awkward then before."

Draco took a deep breath and started to bang his head against the table.

"Ugh, fuck me."

"Oh man up Malfoy! You're really exaggerating, Hermione was probably just confused because you were being somewhat nice to her. We all know you have never done that so why does it surprise you so much when she gets confused?"

Draco let that sink in and decided that it wasn't such a bad thought, Weaslette was kind of right he guessed.

"You two are my otp and I'm planning on making you canon, so you should really put more effort into this Malfoy."

"We're your what? What is an otp?"

"Ugh you should really follow muggle studies."

"Eh, Ginny?" He said somewhat shy.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for helping me I mean, not for making me feel stupid because I don't get what you mean by saying the words otp and canon."

Ginny Weasley looked at him with a very surprised look and then gave him a smirk.

"You're welcome Malfoy."

Blaise who had been quite absent during their conversation stood up and took his girlfriend's arm.

"Told you he wasn't that bad. Now hurry up before you miss Defense against the Dark Arts. Out of the three of us only one has a free period."

He said that and shot an envious glare at Draco who couldn't help but smirk.

"Have fun you two."

He also stood up and left. After having the left the classroom he wondered where he should go. Maybe the library to start the report he and Hermione had to write together? No, he shouldn't, that would make it look like he was trying too hard.

Draco decided to go to their common room and read a book he had started just a few days ago. It was called _Divergent _and it made muggles not seem as boring as he had thought. The book was written by Veronica Roth, a muggle woman he had never heard of.

He had found out about the book because he saw it on Hermione's to read list. When he was in the library a few days later he came pass it and borrowed it.

Hermione would of course never find out about him reading a book written by muggles or she would probably laugh at him. No, he would probably finish the book first and then pretend to not know that she wanted to read it as well. After that he would talk a little about it and then she would really get that he had changed.

But first he has to be able to have a normal conversation with her.

He turned to page 178 and read about Tris and Four in their Ferris wheel.

**Hermione's POV**

Still confused from Malfoy's actions she entered Transfiguration. Why was he suddenly being normal, maybe even nice, to her? Was it a joke? Was this one of his sick ways to get under her skin?

There had to be a reason! Draco Malfoy does not _just do _nice.

"Are you alright Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked halfway through her lesson. She had figured out that something wasn't right with her Hermione, her top student, who was usually paying 100% attention.

Hermione just gave her a nod and a weak smile. Stupid Malfoy, whatever he was trying to do, it seemed to be working. She would confront him with this later, first she had to find Ginny and make her explain why she had just left the table.

Sure, Blaise Zabini was a nice guy and a good boyfriend for Ginny but she didn't need to just ditch her and leave.

Hermione let her eyes wander through the classroom. Harry was sitting next to Daphne Greengrass, which was something no one has ever expected. It just happened and nobody knew how. She was pretty sure that Harry himself had no idea either.

She could see that Daphne wasn't someone who was with Harry just because of the fame, no, Daphne Greengrass really cared about Harry Potter and that was all that mattered.

Ron on the other hand went back to dating Lavender Brown, who according to herself, had never stopped loving him and was more than happy to have him back.

And Ginny, of course, was with Blaise and they looked like they were having the time of their lives.

That left her, Hermione Jean Granger, being single.

It's not that she minded, no not at all, she had to focus on her lessons and having a boyfriend would just be distracting. But that didn't mean that sometimes she wasn't jealous of her three best friends.

Two out of the three were dating Slytherins and there was nobody that had something against that. Students from every house have started to open their eyes and started to unite. There was even one Hufflepuff who was dating a Slytherin.

She didn't even think that she was allowed to complain. The hottest boy from Hogwarts was sleeping in the same dorm as she was. There were loads of girls who would die for that but couldn't.

_Why do hot people always have to be the bad guys? _She wondered.

_Shut up Hermione, Malfoy has been a good guy ever since he arrived this year._

_Yeah that's true but you can't just forget about the last six years can you?_

_Can't she? I mean it's been such a long time, maybe it's time to close that door and open a new one. _

_Are you kidding? What if he breaks her heart? She wouldn't be able to focus on anything other than Malfoy!_

_Come on, she is a good girl who is making her way to womanhood, she'll be able to handle a little break up._

Shut up! Hermione thought to herself. Who says that Malfoy is interested in her anyway? Just because he isn't being such a prick doesn't mean he's into you.

She continued to write her notes.

No one distracts Hermione Granger from taking notes. Not even a handsome boy named Draco Malfoy.

**Chapter 4 already! :o**

**So here's the new chapter and it has more than 1k words. Hehe, I think that's pretty impressive. Hope you liked it ! :D**

**See you next week ! xxx.**


End file.
